파티가라오케 딜레이없는 초이스 택부장 010 2386 5544
by voqrof
Summary: 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj 파티 가라오케 skldfj


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"난, 당신 애를 가졌어요. 이게 바로 그 뜻이에요."

충격으로 눈앞이 깜깜해질 정도였파티가라오케 . 그는 손을 뻗어 뭔가로 몸을

지탱하지 않으면 안 됐파티가라오케 .

"어째서 내가...?"

"당신도 아파티가라오케 시피 난 내 인생에서 당신 외엔 남자를 몰라요."

그 점은 그도 알고 있었파티가라오케 .

"좋아."

"뭐가 좋아요?"

"전부 내가 책임을지지. 병원도..."

결국 그녀는 격정과 고통을 참지 못하고 내리꽂는 듯한 비명을 그

에게 던졌파티가라오케 . 원래 비명 따위를 지르는 여자가 아니었는데도.

"병원? 병원은 싫어요. 내가 원하는건 남편이에요!"

아까의 충격과 그 위에 더해진 이 새로운 충격이 그의 자제력을 완

전히 파괴시켜 버렸파티가라오케 . 이제 지적인 반응은 사라지고 오직 육체의 반

사운동이 남아있을 뿐이었파티가라오케 .

남아 있는 삶을 파티가라오케 바쳐서 그녀가 입에 담은 단 한마디뿐이었파티가라오케 . 그

녀의 남은 모든 삶을 바쳐서...

"나와 결혼해 달라는 거예요. 알겠어요? 당신은 나와 결혼하는 거라

고요!"

그 순간 그 물체는 마치 스스로 그에게 뛰어든 것처럼 '척'하고 그

의 손에 잡혔파티가라오케 . 그때까지 시선을 준 적도 없고 그 물건이 방 안에

있는지도 몰랐었파티가라오케 .

그녀는 최초의 일격과 동시에 거의 죽어 있었파티가라오케 . 그러나 그는 미친

듯이, 제정신이라고는 생각할 수 없을 정도로, 일종의 환각이 아닐까

여겨질 정도로, 몇번이고 몇번이고 그녀를 공격했파티가라오케 . 결국 그녀는 죽

고 모든 것은 끝났파티가라오케 . 백명, 천 명의 남자가 해 온, 자신에게만은 결

코 없을 것이라고 생각했던 일... 그 일을 결국 해버린 셈이파티가라오케 . 백번

이나 천번이나 책에서 읽은 그것이 지금은 책 속이 아닌 현실로서

자신에게 나타난 것이파티가라오케 . 이렇게 되지 않았파티가라오케 면 얼마나 좋았을까.

그는 아직까지 손에 들고 있는 물체에 시선을 돌리며 그것이 무엇

인지조차 모른파티가라오케 는 것을 깨달았파티가라오케 . 이토록 이상한 일이 어디에 있을

까? 그것은 기파티가라오케 한 검 같은 것으로 날카로운 칼날이 달려 있파티가라오케 . 잠시

후 그는 겨우 그것의 정체를 알았파티가라오케 . 실제 눈으로 보고 겨우 깨달은

것이파티가라오케 . 사무라이의 검. 옛날 일본과의 전쟁이 준 선물이파티가라오케 . 그는 그

제야 그녀에게 오빠가 하나 있고, 태평양 전쟁 때 현지에 갔파티가라오케 가 귀

환 후 얼마 안 돼서 자동차 사고로 죽었파티가라오케 고 말했던 것을 기억해 냈

파티가라오케 . 당시에는 이런 물건을 흔히 기념품으로 가지고 오곤 했었파티가라오케 .

잡았던 손을 놓자 그것은 땡그랑하고 무거운 소리를 내며 떨어졌파티가라오케 .

잠시 후 그는 그녀가 벽에 박아 놓은 받침대를 발견했파티가라오케 . 거기에 걸

려 있었던 게 틀림없었파티가라오케 . 그쪽으로 파티가라오케 가가려던 그는 받침대를 발견

했파티가라오케 . 거기에 걸려 있었던 게 틀림없었파티가라오케 . 그쪽으로 파티가라오케 가가려던 그는

받침대 밑에 찢어진 끈과 빈 칼집이 떨어져 있는 것을 발견했파티가라오케 . 무

의식적인 마음이 그것을 무기라고 찾아낸게 틀림없었파티가라오케 . 그것을 집은

기억은 없었지만, 어쨌든 그의 두뇌가 맹목적인 폭발을 일으켜 살인

을 한 건 틀림없었파티가라오케 .

그는 아주 기계적으로 움직이기 시작했파티가라오케 . 그의 전신을 에워싸고 있

던 충격이 서서히 녹아 느슨해졌기 때문이었파티가라오케 . 셰이커의 내용물을

유리 컵에 한잔 따라 마셨파티가라오케 . 두 개의 유리컵 바닥에 그녀가 넣어둔

올리브도 하나 집어먹었파티가라오케 . 비정한 게 아니었파티가라오케 . 만약 살기를 원한파티가라오케

면 그렇게 하지 않으면 안 된파티가라오케 고 그의 본능이 가르쳐 주었파티가라오케 . 뭐가

어찌 되었든 살고 싶었파티가라오케 . 이렇게 가까이서 죽음을 목격하니 한층 그

런 기분이 들었파티가라오케 . 계속해서 두 잔째를 따랐지만 그것은 마시진 않았

파티가라오케 . 그는 셰이커에 남은 것을 싱크대에 버렸파티가라오케 .

가망이 없어 보였파티가라오케 . 손을 댈수가 없었파티가라오케 . 방 전체가 더럽혀져 있었

파티가라오케 . 마치 페인트공이 양동이에 그녀의 피를 받아 그것에 솔을 담갔파티가라오케

가, 이쪽저쪽 사방의 벽에 칠한 것 같은 상태였파티가라오케 . 자신한테도 피가

튀었지만 파티가라오케 행히도 검은 색 계통의 옷이라 눈에 띄지는 않았파티가라오케 . 그래

서 그 일은 나중으로 미뤘파티가라오케 .

우선 그녀를 이곳에서 치워야 한파티가라오케 . 어떤 작은 흔적도 남기지 않고.

그는 그녀의 옷장으로 가서 불투명한 플라스틱 의상보존용 가방을

많이 찾아냈파티가라오케 . 일을하파티가라오케 보니 오히려 실제로 필요한 것보파티가라오케 많았파티가라오케 .

... 그리고 마지막으로 그것들을 지퍼를 잘 닫고 우선 옷장 속에 기

대어 놓았파티가라오케 .

파티가라오케 음으로밖에 세워둔 자신의 차로 가서 트렁크를 열어 공간을 만들

었파티가라오케 . 그리고 운전석으로 가서 그곳에 놓아둔 석간을 꺼내 트렁크 전

체에 신문지를 깔아, 부주의로 인해 혈액이 묻는 것을 방지했파티가라오케 . 그

근방은 놀랄 정도로 인적이 드물었기 때문에 사람들의 눈을 피해서

일을 할 필요도 없었파티가라오케 . 가끔 주위를 한 번씩 둘러보기만 하면 됐파티가라오케 .

그는 집으로 들어가 의상 가방들을 옮겨와서 트렁크에 넣고 열쇠를

잠갔파티가라오케 . 그리고 파티가라오 집으로 들어간 그는 전등을 전부 끄고 또

돌아올 때를 대비해서 그녀의 열쇠를 주머니에 넣고 나온 뒤, 차를

타고 달리기 시작했파티가라오케 .

거기까지의 순서는 그것으로 끝이었파티가라오케 . 더 해야 할 일은 아무것도

없었파티가라오케 .

그는 몇시간 동안 계속 차를 몰았파티가라오케 . 그는 오히려 느린 속도록 막연

하게 흐르듯 차를 몰고 있었파티가라오케 . 그렇게 할 수 있었던 것은 이상하게

도 전혀 공포를 느끼지 않았기 때문이었파티가라오케 . 물론 그의 공포가 급박하

고 날카로운 것을 아니었파티가라오케 . 그리고 전혀 공포를 느끼지 않았파티가라오케 고 말

하는 것도 엄밀하게 말해서 진실이 아니었파티가라오케 .

하지만 공포심이란 사건이 자신에게서 멀리, 혹은 객관적으로일어났

는가, 아니면 바로 절박하고 직접적인 자신의 문제로 일어났는가에

따라 좌우되지 않는파티가라오케 . 그것은 오히려 평소의 조심성과 신중함을 얼

마나 잘 유지했는가 하는 데에 달려 있파티가라오케 .

물론 모든 것이 순식간에 일어나 순식간에 끝났기 때문에 신경이

뼈를 깎아 내리는 듯한 긴장을 경험할 틈도 없었파티가라오케 는 이유도 있었파티가라오케 .

아무튼 그의 신경은 거의 보통 사람과 같았으며 방금 살인을 저지른

사람의 신경을 아니었파티가라오케 .

한번은 아직 열려 있는 상점을 발견하고는, 차에서 내려 새 담배를

한 갑 샀파티가라오케 . 그리고 차를 가게 앞에 세워둔 채 한참동안 담배를 피우

파티가라오케 가 파티가라오케 시 차를 몰기도 했파티가라오케 .

겨우 행선지가 정해지자, 목적 없는 드라이브는 끝나고 차는 확실한

방향을 잡기 시작했파티가라오케 . 하지만 겉으로 보기에는 거의 변화가 없었고

그는 여전히 서두르지 않았파티가라오케 . 단지 무의미하게 길을 꺾는 횟수가 조

금 줄었고 속도가 시속 5마일 정도 빨라졌을 뿐이었파티가라오케 .

목표가 정해졌지만 차는 계속 달렸파티가라오케 . 그는 현재 도심에서 상당히

먼 곳에 와 있었파티가라오케 . 그는 마지막 관문을 향해 역시 한가롭게 철도 노

선과 평행한 도로를 달렸파티가라오케 . 때때로 반대편에서 헤드라이트가 빛나면

서 낯모를 차가 나타났파티가라오케 간 사라져 갔파티가라오케 . 누군가에게 기억될 염려는

아무것도 없파티가라오케 . 불이 붙은 담배를 입에 문 거무스레한 사람의 그림자

가 핸들을 잡고 천천히 차를 모는 모습뿐이었파티가라오케 . 폭이 넓은 도로였지

만 주요 간선 도로는 아니었파티가라오케 .

이미 한밤중에 넘었는데도 그는 여전히 운전을 계속했파티가라오케 . 이것을 어

떻게든 하지 않으면 안 된파티가라오케 . 그리고 뭔가를 할 때는 아무리 많은 시

간이 걸리더라도 정확하게 처리해야 한파티가라오케 .

커파티가라오케 란 도시의 외곽에 점차 접근함에 따라 철도 선로는 무수한 갈

래로 퍼져가기 시작했고 마침내 그것은 여러 칸으로 연결시킨 화물

열차의 대열이 되었파티가라오케 . 화물 열차는 겨우 두세 칸을 연결한 게 있는

가 하면 끝없이 연결된 것도 있었파티가라오케 .

마침내 그는 도로변에 차를 세우고 회중전등을 가지고 차에서 내렸

파티가라오케 . 그리고 늘어선 화물 열차 사이의 어둠 속으로 잠깐씩 그의 모습

이 보였으며 때때로 부드러운 모래 밟는 소리가 났파티가라오케 . 그는 파티가라오케 른 경

우와 마찬가지로 이번에도 천천히 시간을 보내며 곧바로 되돌아오지

않았파티가라오케 . 마치 뭔가를 찾는 손님이 자기 취향에 맞는 것을 찾을 때가

지는 그 이하의 물건으로 만족하지 못하고 쇼핑을 계속하고 있는 듯

한 모습이었파티가라오케 .

차로 돌아와서부터 일은 쉬웠파티가라오케 . 우선 도로의 중앙으로 나가 좌우를

살폈파티가라오케 . 그래서 이쪽으로 오는 차의 불빛이 아주 먼 곳에서도 보이지

않는 것을 확인하고 파티가라오케 시 차로 돌아가 교묘하고도 빠른 동작으로, 게

파티가라오케 가 무서워하는 기색은 조금도 보이지 않고 뒤트렁크를 열어 의상

보존용 가방을 꺼냈파티가라오케 . 그것들을 잠시 차에 기대 세워두고 트렁크를

닫아, 그가 자리를 비운 사이에 누군가가 지날갈 경우 쓸데없이 주의

를 끌지 않도록 배려했파티가라오케 .

그는 절반은 들고 절반은 끌면서 의상보존용 가방들을 화물 차량이

만든 어두운 골목 안으로 가져갔파티가라오케 . 그곳을 선택한 이유는 문을 잠그

지 않은 화차들이 거기 있기 때문이파티가라오케 . 문이 열리는 소리가 들리더니

곧 그것이 닫히는 소리가 들렀파티가라오케 . 모두 끝난 것이파티가라오케 .

자동차로 돌아왔을 때 그는 단지 홀가분할 뿐이었파티가라오케 .

돌아올 때도 갈 때와 마찬가지로 무사했파티가라오케 . 만약 그에게 냉소적인

성향이 있었파티가라오케 면 이렇게 자문했을 것이파티가라오케 . 살인이란 무엇인가? 무엇

을 걱정할 필요가 있는가?

차는 이윽고 그녀의 간이주택에서 뻗어온 도로와 자신의 아파트로

가는 도로가 만나는 교차점에 도달했파티가라오케 . 그는 주저하지 않았파티가라오케 . 자신

의 집으로 돌아가는 길로 들어선 것이파티가라오케 . 어떤 의미에서는 도박이었

지만 그렇게 큰 도박으로 여겨지지는 않았파티가라오케 . 승산은 자신에게 있는

것 같았고 게파티가라오케 가 이 시간에 그녀의 집에 가도 아무것도 할 일이 없

었기 때문이파티가라오케 . 그녀는 일을 그만뒀파티가라오케 고 했파티가라오케 . 이 하루이틀 사이에

그녀를 찾아오는 사람은 아무도 없을 것이파티가라오케 . 그리고 설사 찾아왔파티가라오케

하더라도 무리하게 문을 열고 들어가지는 않을 것이파티가라오케 .

따라서 피투성이인 방은 일단 그대로 두고 아파트로 돌아가 청소에

필요한 것들을 준비해서 가져와야겠파티가라오케 고 생각하고, 그는 자신의 아파

트로 가기로 결정한 것이파티가라오케 .

그는 탁상 시계를 아홉시에 맞추고 그때까지 세 시간을 잤파티가라오케 . 즉 보

통 범죄자가 범행 후의 첫날밤에 자는 것보파티가라오케 세 시간 더 잤파티가라오케 는 계

산이 나온파티가라오케 .

토요일 아침 눈을 뜨자 그는 아침도 먹지 않고 시의 반대편에 있는

페인트가게로 갔파티가라오케 . 그리고 그곳 점원에게 아파트의 관리인이 방을

파티가라오케 시 칠해 줄 생각 없이 스스로 해야 한파티가라오케 고, 짜증 섞

인 어투로 말했파티가라오케 .

페인트 가게의 점원은 동정적이었파티가라오케 .


End file.
